Different versions of collapsible movable stands for a TV or another electronic device which can be stowed away, for example under a bed, are known, for example 5009379, 1930882, 1588914, 4465255, 5207405, 2104072, or 4203636, all of which are expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety herein for all purposes. The problem with these and similar TV mount systems is their complexity and high cost. Therefore, there is need for a collapsible TV stand which would have a relatively simple mechanical design improving reliability. Additionally, there is a need for a collapsible movable stand which can be folded under a bed or another object when not in use and which can support a TV or another object such as a monitor, chalkboard, mirror, artwork, decorative items, utensils, plants, tools, etc. while the stand is folded and/or unfolded. Further, there is a need for a collapsible stand which would allow display of an object so close to the bed so that a person in the bed can enjoy watching the displayed object without having to utilize glasses or other optical aids. Further still, there is a need for a stand which has a low cost so that the movable stand is available to public.